


Alone

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Bruce discovers a strange relationship between his father and his annoying cousin.Alternate Universe in the N.I.G.E.L. timelineBruce is 12 and Nigel 16
Relationships: Benedict Uno/Nigel Uno, Bruce | Numbuh 0.1/Nigel Uno | Numbuh 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Thunders

**Author's Note:**

> The work original is in Spanish, the translation is very raw made by me (student level) please if you see mistakes, tell me in the comments that really help me.  
> Work done with the help of Alphabetical (He don't it's on to this community)

He doesn't know why, Father didn't explain anything, but one day when came to home from school he just found him, in one of the rooms on the second floor

Nigel Uno is their obnoxious cousin and even as a kid it was annoying, playing video games, chewing gum and doing all the dirty things what Father forbade them, and his parents never scolded him, or at least he had never seen them do it

Nigel used to make a lot of noise disturbing their reading, every day, they tried to get used to living with him but his behavior was unbearable, he always tried to playing jokes or bother them when doing homework, is too much, they even suffer to his spoiled friends who continually hover in the house, in the Father's mansion.

Father always try to indoctrinate at his annoying cousin, in many ways, but Nigel is very hard and that was clear, every time Father try spoke with his cousin suffered a terrible nuisance, seeing him smiling and always trying to beat it, with his jokes and incomprehensible comments, something in that always caught Bruce's attention, the constant contact between the two, even when Father yell try to scold or intimidate at Nigel, but he doesn't back down, like Bruce and his brothers, instead advanced petulantly, maybe too proud of himself or maybe taking for granted about that Father can't punish him or something, that really bothers at little blond.

That afternoon they went out for a walk but the rain caught them on their way home, they arrived soaked and without noticing it they wet the carpet at the entrance, their Father look at them sternly and angrily from the stairs **"To your rooms"** shouted, so loud that all the house vibrated and they obeyed crestfallen, scared

Then they were left confined to their rooms, David and Lenny were reading quietly while he looked out the window, tired because stilling raining **"I'll go get another book"** warned at his brothers, rising but they refused to accompany him, Bruce already had read all the books in the room and it will be a long time before the dinner, went out careful not to make any noise, going down the back stairs he continued to the library where he looked for a couple of books to go back to his room, going up again he heard them, Father spoke with Nigel Uno in the corridor, with clear annoyance but the kid held his muddy boots meanwhile his wet clothes dripping on the floor, standing in front of his door soaking the red carpet uninterested in the scold of Father, Uno open his door and throwing in his boots, took off his wet and white shirt keeping it on his hand, Father was silent for a moment and that surprised Bruce, very much, he even looked beyond of his hidden trying to see the face of Father

**"Sorry, I late but was in the practice,"** say Nigel, smiling under the adult's fixed gaze **"Sorry Uncle but I take a shower"** smile and leave at his father in the corridor in front of the door, half-open, the major still with his face red up to his ears, clearly upset, but take softly the handle of the door because his hand was shaking, obviously Father was angry but stood there, in astonishment and immobility for a couple of seconds before closing the door, and exhaling a heavy sigh then the adult went back to his office, Bruce returned quietly to his room, incredulous of everything, but his brothers say they didn't hear the discussion and even during dinner the calm and silence was the usual, without any altercation among the majors

The rain doesn't stop in all night but one thunder woke up at Bruce, he looked nervously for his brothers who were deeply asleep and did not help him to calm down, he thought about reading something but had the same problem as in the afternoon, then got up more determined, it was already midnight and surely nobody would be downstairs, that is why go calmly to the corridor when he noticed that sound coming from Uno's room, He walked carefully to his door trying to find out what was going on, gently opened the handle and looked inside but the scene was incomprehensible to him, his cousin was sobbing as Father embraced him, the dim light barely let him see anymore but was very surprised when Father kissed Nigel's forehead, quickly and completely shocked he returned to his room. Bruce spent the whole night trying to understand what he had seen, he never saw his Father being so affectionate with anyone, even with them he was somewhat distant, yet there he was consoling Nigel Uno in the night because surely the very cowardly one was afraid of the thunder, that attention was more than the tedious auburn deserved, but that was not his doubt, he was more confused than what to think about Father.

Just started the summer Father had to stay in college in his new position of rector, with his brothers Bruce proudly presume it with everyone but Nigel, on the other hand, look more interested in wandering around the city.

That day they found him behind the library, smoking, or at least they thought so at first but after a couple of photos Bruce noticed that he was just holding the cigarette, only watching it burn itself **" We'll tell to Father"** they threatened him, loud and going in front of the teen

**"Oh, yeah?"** asked the auburn, selfless **"¿You shouldn't be at home?" "I'll tell Father,"** he said monotonously, with a presumptuous gaze and clearly making fun of the way they talk, and even when his tedious cousin looks amused or satisfied quickly switches to ignoring them

That smile bothered Bruce too much, he wanted to make fun of the teenager by reminding him of that night, but when saw him watching them was afraid to say it **"That doesn't matter"** they said serious and walking away **"You were smoking, Father will punish you"** they threatened at Nigel but the kid just laughed low as they left, leaving a strange restlessness in the little blond when he heard it. Upset they returned home hoping to report him, but that night Father did not come, not even for dinner so the usual silence was replaced by the talk of the scandalous auburn and his phone, even though telephones are forbidden on the table.

That night a heavy rain with thunder disturbed them, Bruce waited for them to be stronger and closer to go and bother his irritating cousin, who surely was all crouched up and crying, confidently walking down the corridor until he stopped in front of the teenager's door, which as always left half-open, Father hated such a habit but today the joke would play against it

He entered quietly and coldly, ready to terrorize him however Nigel turned, smiling **"Do you need something?"** asked the teen smugly but was surprised to see him, illuminated only by the lamp in the hall Bruce could see every expression of his cousin but him can't see his face, that was obvious especially when the auburn went from short bewilderment to slight concern **"Bruce ¿Are you afraid of thunder?"** asked his cousin, almost gentle, turning for looking better at child, but for he that was more the teenager's fear, but even thinking that he went straight to bed, without saying anything, Nigel uncovered the blanket and offering him space, then Bruce climbed up suddenly, tucked himself next to his cousin, bewildered and uncertain of his own actions but the bigger embraced him. Uno brought him closer, amazed to that unusual vulnerability, perhaps caused by the several days of absence for his father's, that can affect their cousins, without thinking more yawn tired, dozing off somewhat tense, he himself is affected in some way

Bruce can't sleep, he was tired but couldn't calm down between the sound of rain and the thunders he can hear the softly moans Nigel's, under the covers next to the auburn could feel its heat and even could sense him asleep, but the older one stirred anxiously, rubbing himself, he didn't understand what was happening and tried to touch him but Uno's leg pushed Bruce away, and that bothered him "Father can embrace you but I don't?" thought while approached under the blankets being pushed by his cousin's knee, tried close to him but Nigel lifted is leg and brushed the knee against the blond's crotch, just that contact made Bruce tremble, the warm pressure shook him and without knowing why it was so pleasant he pressed himself a little more, the sensation made him moan softly, tremble with light tears of ecstasy, he did it another couple of times feeling at his older cousin touching and petting his own body, that sensation and essence liked, a lot, but suddenly the auburn turned away and he remained anxious, Uno still sleep but breathing softly fast, he can hear it and desperately try to touch himself but the sensation not is so gratifying

Irritated and upset Bruce go to the bathroom, strangely his member was pricking wanting to vent, nervous and after locking up he took out his slightly painful penis, the rare sensation hot and stiff made him touch it, even more, his fingers fondle it gently, doubting if should do it but without knowing what to do just enjoy the pressure on his wet and warm skin, Father is not there and he can't asking for anyone if this is normal, that made him stop but remind to his cousin in the room, doubt even more maybe Nigel could examine it, and his fingertips grazed the fluffy head, tenderly, wishing to be analyzed by the bigger one, that image filled his mind and completely rapt he stroked harder, quickly and deliciously, the electric jolt ran through his entire body splashing his urinated, leaving him exhausted and a little worried of being sick, since in his life he had seen his body like that, after that small moment of pleasure he felt liberated and noticing also how the swelling disappeared, relaxed sigh as he carefully cleaned himself to return to the room, in his bed Uno sleeps placidly, Bruce get angry and go to search for some clothes from the teen for tie it, the heavy sleep of the auburn made everything easy

After tying him, Bruce went to his room with calm, didn't think about it anymore and even forget his short fright, the truth he felt comfortable with all and now can understand a little more at his Father, who was taking care of his hateful cousin and of that pain what apparently the teenager suffered in nights "Father is a great man" he thought happily.

Even if during the day it bothered him, every time it rained with thunders and lightning, Bruce was tempted to going to Nigel's room, especially if he knew that Father no was in home.


	2. Two Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another strange interaction between Nigel Uno and his little cousin Bruce.

That night rained intensely, one thunder resounded all over the mansion

Nigel Uno walks through the back entrance of the kitchen without making noise, holding his muddy boots in the hand avoiding get the floor dirty, Jenkins will be in the service area until very late preparing everything for tomorrow, he knows that, so goes quietly to his room, climbs the stairs silently and notices that his door has been moved, slowly opens waiting for a trap from his cousins although after careful analysis there is nothing, cautiously enters and turn on the lamp of his dresser, looking at his bed, soon notices that it's not the lump he left, that small and rounded shape points to one of his cousins but Nigel already knows who is

While the storm continues he goes to bathe for remove the scent of smoke and alcohol, hangs the clothes wet of rain and dries his hair slightly before returning at his bed, relaxed, cautious uncovers the blankets because this could still be a trap but the child is there, asleep and clinging to his pillow, he exhales tired but anyways get into bed avoiding waking at the minor, who reacts on instant and approaches curling next to him, the auburn feels very tired and only hugs to his cousin before falls asleep, deeply.

The little blond wakes up for a strong thunder, followed by another more terrifying, he hugs at Nigel but the teen is completely asleep and only holds him, Bruce can't sleep again, his heartbeats very accelerated and perhaps could fool himself thinking it's for the thunder but already knows it, its Uno, his fresh scent filling his mind with all classes of images and get more close, careful sits on the bed clearing the face of the auburn (barely distinguishable in that darkness) seeks his phone but forgot it in his room so takes the phone of his annoying cousin (who left it in the dresser) the dim light of the lock screen allows him to see at the bigger, a little more, focusing in his lips

Uno it's too sleep and that gives more security to the minor, who approaches to kiss him gently, leaves the phone under a pillow and fearful brushes his lips against him, again and again, kisses him tenderly, his lips are so soft that he try to suck them slightly but Nigel's reaction makes him back, scared, the older kid move almost awkward few second but don't awake, Bruce wait for something else but nothing happen and looking at that "intense" auburn so docile continues, too excited, the storm doesn't stop and noisy resounds for all the mansion but at Bruce don't care, charily caresses teen's face, slightly and gently touching his neck now must have some reddish marks, he can't see them but knows they're there, Nigel always brings a few, he hates see those marks and not it's so naive how the bigger think, knows they're not from training or something like that, but now he's got it there, just for him, maybe not it's so bold for take the risk and leave one on his neck, he'd wake him up, but the auburn surrounds it affectionately and nearing more at child, Bruce lets him holding it while he takes the warm hand of the sweet teen closer, kisses his wrist all the way to the thumb, enjoying the softness of the skin, determined to mark it there, where he can look it every day, but the auburn reacts asleep and try to keep away that hand and stop him, covering with it the mouth Bruce's.

The blond child suspects what Uno it's awake and stop, nervously, but the heat from the bigger along with his delicious aroma excites him, so much, that he can't think more and opens the mouth catching the fingers Nigel's, middle and index, he sucks them extremely excitedly and completely erect, his mind is a mess can't stop it all that images or desires while licking those soft and thick fingers, his cock throbs tense and the half-asleep auburn tries to pulling them fingers moving they inside the mouth of the child without noticing that it only excites the minor more, Bruce detests Nigel, he hates that even when him already graduate of his school still be a hero for his classmates, hates nobody believes they're cousins, hates when the girls in his class have photos of Nigel from the last football matches and hates hear them excited talking about his Nigel, as if they had a chance, can feel a strong heat running through he and tries to contain himself but can't, the electric current drag him, frightened and clinging to Nigel bites him instead

**"¿What the hell?"** shouts out the teen, shaking his fingers **"¿What are you dreaming, Bruce?"** ask, straightening himself to light his lamp and search something to dry his hand while the child is still lying down, breathing softly and completely sensitive **"Take"** his auburn gives him some handkerchiefs, but he only turns around for hug it **"¿Are you okay?"** asks the bigger, because Bruce hides his face, but the child still very excited and nod with the face red, in silence

Nigel exhale without insisting **"Okay, let's go to sleep"** say turning off the light ready to sleep again **"Tomorrow I have classes"** murmurs, then Bruce affirms himself to him, annoyed **" I'm not angry, don't worry"** says, kissing at the child in his cheek to calm him

**"¿Really?"** Bruce asks, quieter lifting his face to see it (although it is dark)

**"Yes,"** says his auburn, giving him another soft and comforting kiss, the child tries to catch the mouth Nigel's but feels the hand of the teen on his head, caressing him

Bruce even can feel his strong fingers brushing his blond hair and that calm him down **"¿Can I sleep here tomorrow too? ¿Though it not rain?"** asks delightfully, holding his hand with some fear

**"Sure"** answers Nigel, snoozing **"Just don't bite"** murmurs almost asleep, but Bruce smiles excited, covering with the blanket next to him, kissing that hand and knowing there it's his mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read.  
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I always check them several times but there are still some left. :P


End file.
